Revelação
by dlz
Summary: SR's VERSE. Após os acontecimentos em Superman Returns, uma nova chance para reaproximação. One shot! R


**Categoria: **Superman  
**Título:** Revelação  
**Autor:** dlz  
**Censura:** K+  
**Classificação:** Romance  
**Disclaimer:** Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Distribuição:** Fanfiction Net  
**Sinopse**: Após os acontecimentos em Superman Returns, uma nova chance para reaproximação. One Shot!

**

* * *

**

Seis meses haviam se passado da recuperação miraculosa do Superman. Seis meses. E agora, mais do que nunca, ele era o ícone de antes. Mais do que um símbolo, ele era a força sobre-humana que, apesar das suas capacidades físicas, trazia novamente esperança às pessoas que passavam a acreditar que, afinal, não haviam sido abandonadas por seu herói. Em todo o mundo, o homem de aço era novamente reconhecido por seus feitos. A euforia de anos antes voltara. E ele era manchete em todos os jornais e telejornais.

Nas proximidades do Planeta Diário, Superman cortou os céus com seu vôo rasante, chamando a atenção de poucos transeuntes que ainda estavam se acostumando com sua presença constante. Instantes depois, Clark emergia de um beco, caminhando apressado em direção à entrada do jornal, ajeitando o nó da gravata, desajeitado com sua valise, quando esbarrou em Richard White na calçada, próximo a um táxi estacionado.

"Richard?" indagou.

"Ei, Clark!" exclamou ele, surpreso, enfiando uma mala dentro do veículo.

"Vejo que o Sr White resolveu despachá-lo mais cedo. Achei que só iria a Paris na semana que vêm" comentou, referindo-se à matéria que Richard cobriria sobre o projeto do novo trem bala da União Européia, assim que notou o sobressalente.

"Mudança de planos" disse, virando-se para olhar a fachada do Planeta Diário, ainda em restauração.

Suspeitando alguma coisa errada, Clark perguntou:

"Algum problema?"

Mas Richard ficou silente. De repente, ele o encarou e sorriu. Era estranho falar sobre aquilo com Clark. Nem ao menos o conhecia direito.

"Estamos dando um tempo. Lois e eu" disse, finalmente.

Tomado pela surpresa, Clark enrugou a testa, confuso, Richard continuou:

"Bom, o fato é que--" e antes que completasse a frase, ele encarou Clark, e sorriu, como se não acreditasse que estava falando aquilo com ele. "Deixa pra lá!"

"Espere!" chamou Clark, antes que ele entrasse no táxi.

Richard então se virou para vê-lo. Descobria aos poucos que todas as coisas que Jimmy dizia a respeito de Clark eram verdadeiras. Ele realmente se preocupava com todos à sua volta. Tanto quanto o Superman. E esse pensamento o perturbava. Richard então balançou a cabeça, tentando não pensar no Superman.

"Sabe, Clark, é complicado" explicou.

E Clark o escutava, com atenção:

"Não posso competir com _ele_. Afinal, é o Superman!" sorriu Richard, como se fosse impossível acreditar que teria alguma chance. "Ela _nunca _deixou de amá-lo. E eu até que tentei lidar com isso nos dois primeiros meses depois que ele retornou, mas só consegui ver Lois se afastar _cada vez mais_"

Clark suspirou. Não sabia exatamente o que sentir. Richard era uma boa pessoa. Decente. Presente. Era o companheiro ideal para Lois. O pai perfeito para Jason. Por outro lado, Lois e Jason eram as duas pessoas com as quais ele mais queria estar no mundo.

"E Jason?" perguntou, com o coração apertado ao imaginar como ele poderia estar lidando com a situação.

Richard suspirou.

"Ele vai ficar bem, e vou vê-lo sempre que puder" sorriu Richard, convicto. "Amo Jason _como se fosse meu filho_" completou.

Alarmado com as palavras de Richard, Clark moveu os lábios, mas nada disse, quando ele completou:

"Lois me contou a verdade"

"Verdade? Que verdade?" indagou Clark, intrigado.

Sabia Richard que Jason não era _seu filho,_ mas sim _do Superman_? E, pensando nessa possibilidade, Clark finalmente se deu conta que, de fato, nunca soube se Richard realmente tinha conhecimento de que não era o verdadeiro pai de Jason. E, saberia ele agora que era o Superman?

Richard sorriu. Achava que já havia dito o bastante, quando então decidiu entrar no táxi:

"Aeroporto" disse ao motorista, e antes que fechasse a porta, Clark se aproximou da janela.

Ao ver que ele estava parado ao lado do veículo, Richard se virou para vê-lo, e apenas disse, antes que o motorista arrancasse:

"Cuide-se, Clark"

E Clark ficou olhando o táxi até que o mesmo desaparecesse na próxima esquina.

* * *

"Lois" disse Clark ao sair do elevador e vê-la próxima da máquina de café na redação.

"Clark" disse ela em resposta, sem encará-lo, e dando-lhe as costas para voltar à sua mesa.

"Lois" repetiu, acompanhando-a até seu lugar em frente ao computador.

E sem olhá-lo nos olhos, continuando a trabalhar num artigo após depositar a caneca com café ao lado, disse:

"Clark, agora estou _bem _ocupada. Podemos falar mais tarde?"

"Encontrei com o Richard há pouco e, bem, uh--"

Nisso, Lois parou o que estava fazendo e se virou para vê-lo, com os braços cruzados.

E quando Clark pensava que ela o interromperia, começaria a falar ininterruptamente, ou mesmo, que o ignoraria, surpreendeu-se com o simples fato de que ela agora o analisava, provavelmente imaginando o que Richard teria dito, esperando que ele terminasse de dizer o que tinha em mente.

Mas Lois via algo diferente em Clark que não conseguia entender o que era, e que era muito mais do que o simples comentário a respeito do encontro dele com Richard.

"Ele disse que a viagem a Paris acabou sendo antecipada. Então, uh, andei pensando que, talvez, se estiver precisando de alguém para ajudar a tomar conta do Jason quando estiver ocupada, bom, só queria dizer que pode contar comigo" completou, ajeitando os óculos.

Lois sorriu, e balançou a cabeça, tentando não pensar tanto no que havia lhe chamado a atenção em Clark quanto no súbito interesse do colega quanto à sua vida pessoal.

"Não sabia que tinha jeito com crianças, Clark" comentou, voltando ao seu artigo.

Clark sorriu.

"Jason é um garoto incrível" disse.

E Lois se virou, desconfiada, para encará-lo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Afinal, filho de quem ele é, só podia ser" disse, referindo-se a Lois. "Não deve ser do tipo de criança que dê trabalho" explicou, imaginando que, no mínimo, devia se meter em algumas confusões como a mãe, mas reservando-se de tal comentário, uma vez que totalmente inoportuno.

Nisso, Lois ficou olhando a tela do computador com um sorriso.

Clark não fazia idéia do quanto Jason era especial, pensou.

"É. Ele é muito especial" concordou, pensando no Superman.

Lois então se virou e pegou Clark observando-a, com denotado interesse, e um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, e como se voltasse à realidade, disse:

"Pode deixar, Clark! Se eu precisar, aviso" e continuou a trabalhar no seu artigo, enquanto ele sorria e se afastava.

* * *

Era final de tarde no Planeta Diário, e Lois ainda estava empenhada numa matéria enquanto volta e meia erguia a cabeça para ver Jason, o qual havia buscado na escola há poucos instantes, e desenhava na mesa vazia em frente à sua.

"Que bom saber" disse Clark ao telefone. "Farei uma visita nesse final de semana. Pode deixar"

De repente, ele se deu conta de que alguém prestava atenção na conversa que estava tendo com sua mãe. Sorriu então para Jason, que o observava curioso e, com o sorriso de Clark como aprovação, simplesmente largava seus desenhos e sorria em resposta.

"Também amo você" continuou Clark, sem tirar os olhos do menino, que agora se aproximava de sua mesa. "Falamos mais tarde. Tchau"

"O quê está fazendo, Sr Clark?" perguntou, curioso.

"Bem" disse, ajeitando os óculos e cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa. "Eu estava falando com minha mãe"

"É mesmo? Onde ela mora?"

"Ela mora em Smallville"

"Onde fica Smallville?" indagou Jason.

Lois, que ouviu a voz do filho, ergueu a cabeça para vê-lo, e tão logo percebeu que ele não estava mais desenhando na mesa à sua frente, olhou preocupada para todos os lados, quando então o descobriu próximo de Clark.

"Jason!" chamou.

Os dois se viraram para vê-la, e Clark disse:

"Tudo bem, Lois"

Mas ela suspirou. Estava visivelmente cansada.

"Você está bem, Lois?" indagou Clark, preocupado.

"Acho que é tarde" disse ela, e virando-se para Jason, perguntou: "Vamos indo, meu bem? Mamãe vai fazer uma janta bem gostosa"

Jason abriu um enorme sorriso, e depois se virou para Clark:

"Quer ir junto?"

Clark olhou para Lois, que provavelmente não escutou o que o filho disse enquanto pegava sua bolsa e seu casaco, e antes que respondesse ao garoto que não poderia ir, o mesmo perguntou:

"Mamãe, podemos levar o Sr Clark para jantar em casa?"

Lois se virou, surpresa.

"Bem--"

"Por favor! Quero mostrar meu teclado e meus desenhos!"

"Um outro dia, Jason--" disse Clark, observando o desconforto de Lois.

"Tudo bem, Clark" disse ela ao perceber que ele tentava não deixá-la embaraçada junto ao filho. "Pode vir se quiser"

"Viva!" gritou Jason correndo pelo jornal.

Clark então sorriu com o entusiasmo de Jason, e depois olhou para Lois, que também sorria, sem tirar os olhos do garoto, que agora pegava seus desenhos e corria em direção ao elevador.

Por mais que desejasse um momento como aquele, mais próximo de Jason, seu filho, e de Lois, a mulher da sua vida, Clark não pretendia, de modo algum, interferir entre eles e Richard, primeiro, porque a situação deles não estava definida, e segundo, porque era o Superman a quem Lois realmente amava.

Ele então se levantou, pegou seu casaco, e acompanhou Lois até o elevador.

"Espero que goste de _spaghetti_" disse ela, sorrindo.

Clark retribuiu o sorriso, enquanto ajeitava os óculos, observado pelo sempre atento e curioso Jason.

* * *

"E então? Como foi sua _jornada_?" perguntou Lois, ligando a água para ferver enquanto Clark, com as mangas da camisa arregaçadas, ajudava, fatiando alguns tomates, e Jason os observava, sentado à mesa da cozinha, e com alguns desenhos à sua frente.

"Foi... interessante" respondeu, evasivamente, surpreso com a pergunta.

Até então, Lois sequer havia se interessado saber por onde ele andou, embora sua mãe tivesse providenciado, em seu nome, o envio de postais de diversos lugares do mundo para ela, a fim de que não desconfiasse de coisa alguma.

E Lois sorriu ao se virar para ver Clark.

"O quê?" perguntou ele, tímido.

"Nada" respondeu ela. "Você simplesmente saiu pelo mundo afora, passou por todos aqueles lugares maravilhosos e a única coisa que tem a dizer é que '_foi interessante_'?"

"Mas, o quê mais eu poderia dizer, Lois?" perguntou, ajeitando os óculos.

Completamente alheio à conversa, Jason os interrompeu abruptamente, levantando um de seus desenhos para que Clark o visse:

"Veja, Sr Clark!" exclamou.

Era um desenho do Superman voando.

"Uau!" exclamou Clark. "Você desenha muito bem, Jason"

Lois sorriu, rolou os olhos, e se virou para pegar o pacote de _spaghetti _no armário de cima, enquanto Clark a observava e começava a acreditar que talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ter aceito o convite para jantar com eles.

* * *

Enquanto arrumava a mesa, Lois observava Jason mostrar seu teclado para Clark que, desajeitado, tocava aleatoriamente nas teclas, corrigido por Jason:

"Não! É assim!" e mostrou como era.

Clark sorriu, e balançou a cabeça, repetindo o movimento.

"Isso!" exclamou o garoto, satisfeito.

Lois sorriu ao vê-los, e pensou o quão pouco sabia a respeito de Clark, embora o conhecesse há vários anos, desde a primeira vez que o Superman apareceu. Estranhamente, ele sumiu sem dar satisfação, o que de modo algum a impressionou, seguido ao fato de que o Superman simplesmente desapareceu da face da Terra no mesmo período. E perplexa, Lois se deu conta que Clark voltou justamente quando o Superman também retornou de seu repentino desaparecimento.

De repente, Clark e Jason ouviram Lois deixar cair um prato ao chão.

"Lois?" indagou Clark. "Tudo bem?"

"Hum... er" resmungou ela, sem saber o que dizer, enquanto se abaixava. "Sim!" gritou da cozinha.

Não podia ser.

Era loucura.

E Lois tentava se convencer do quão absurda era aquela hipótese enquanto ajuntava os cacos da louça quebrada ao chão.

E todos aqueles postais que Clark lhe mandava?

Seriam mesmo de Clark?

E se outra pessoa os tivesse mandado?

Não! Isso era um absurdo!

"Quer ajuda, Lois?" perguntou Clark, aproximando-se, logo seguido de Jason, que observava da porta.

"Não precisa! Pode deixar que eu dou um jeito nisso!" exclamou ela, desajeitada, encarando-o nos olhos, como se quisesse vê-lo por cima dos óculos quem ele realmente era, na medida em que ele a ajudava a ajuntar os pedaços de louça, ainda pensando, por mais que tentasse se convencer do contrário, que por trás daquela máscara poderia estar o Superman.

Estaria ela, aquele tempo todo, enganada a respeito de Clark Kent?

Clark então levantou os olhos para vê-la, e percebeu que era observado de uma maneira diferente por Lois.

"Bem, uh, esse tipo de coisa acontece" disse ele, referindo-se ao prato quebrado.

"Claro" disse ela, referindo-se ao fato de que ela poderia mesmo estar enganada.

* * *

Depois do jantar, Lois recolhia a louça suja enquanto Clark e Jason estavam novamente entretidos com o teclado. Ela então notou que já passara da hora do filho ir para a cama, mas não quis interrompê-los, provavelmente ainda envolvida com a idéia que martelava sua mente.

Do mesmo modo, sabia que estava mais ou menos no horário de uma visita especial.

Todas as noites, desde que contou ao Superman a verdade sobre Jason no hospital, de que ele era seu filho, o homem de aço passava voando pela sua casa.

Muitas dessas vezes, ele apenas observava a casa de longe, como prova de sua intenção em não interferir na vida familiar. Outras vezes, no entanto, ele se aproximava o bastante apenas para ver o filho dormindo através da janela. Sem que ele jamais percebesse, Lois o viu todas essas vezes. Mas ela nunca se atreveu a interferir.

Sabendo que estava quase na hora do Superman fazer sua visita noturna, ainda que seus pensamentos em relação a Clark a confundissem, Lois tratou de disfarçar e foi até a varanda.

Minutos se passaram, e nada. E algo a inquietava. Seria mesmo possível? pensou. Clark poderia mesmo ser o Superman? Todas aquelas vezes, as desculpas esfarrapadas. Tudo faria sentido se ela realmente não estivesse louca. E Lois ia mais além. Ela se lembrava de coisas incompletas, que a perturbavam, como a viagem dela com Clark para as Cataratas do Niagara. Estranhamente, havia muitas lacunas daquela época. E Lois apenas lembrava que, já naqueles dias, desconfiava de Clark nunca estar no mesmo lugar que o Superman. Mas seria mesmo verdade? O homem no meio da sala dela, brincando com Jason era mesmo o seu pai? E seu coração bateu mais forte ao pensar que aquela não poderia ser uma idéia totalmente insana.

Lois então olhou para o céu, mas não havia nem sinal do Superman, e se virou para voltar para dentro, certa de que ele não viria pois _já estava ali_, quando esbarrou em Clark, que, sorriu, enquanto vestia o casaco.

"Ele adormeceu" disse, referindo-se a Jason.

"Então é melhor eu levá-lo para cama--" disse Lois, olhando para dentro.

"Já me encarreguei disso" disse ele.

E Lois o olhou nos olhos.

Clark também não conseguia desviar a atenção dela. Estava mais linda do que nunca.

"Acho que vou aproveitar e já vou indo" disse. "Tem um ponto de táxi a duas quadras daqui"

_Claro_, pensou ela. _Um táxi! Como se o Superman precisasse mesmo de um!_

E ele passou por ela na varanda, em direção às escadas.

"Espere, Clark" disse, confusa, e não muito certa do que pretendia fazer.

Pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, ela não sabia como agir.

E olhando melhor para Clark Kent, finalmente percebia algo que jamais havia notado antes. Ele era não apenas gentil e meigo, como bom e prestativo. Nem sempre estava quando ela queria, mas sempre estava quando precisava. Ele era exatamente como o Superman, simplesmente pelo fato de que _ele era o Superman_. E o coração de Lois batia cada vez mais intensamente ao finalmente se dar conta da verdade.

Lois então levantou as mãos em direção ao rosto de Clark, que se inclinou para trás, sem saber o que ela pretendia.

E enquanto apenas pensava em remover sua máscara de uma vez por todas, ou seja, tirar seus óculos, e vê-lo nos olhos, Lois pensou nas implicações daquilo tudo.

Imaginou que, tanto para ela, devia também ter sido difícil para ele lidar com aquela situação ao longo dos tempos. Mais ainda, agora que ele sabia sobre Jason. E ela sofreu ao pensar na dor que ele devia ter sentido ao vê-la junto de Richard no Planeta Diário, onde o mesmo demonstrou seu carinho pela noiva bem à sua frente, e inúmeras vezes. Lamentou todas as vezes que Richard lhe beijou bem à sua frente. _Como poderia saber?_

Mas talvez ainda fosse cedo, pensou ela. Talvez ele precisasse de mais um tempo com Jason. E era o que ele queria, ou não teria se oferecido para ajudar quando precisasse. Sim. Ele realmente precisava disso, e ela podia fazê-lo. Vê-los juntos brincando, e Jason mostrando seus desenhos do Superman para Clark, era algo indescritível agora que Lois finalmente se dava conta da magnitude de toda aquela situação. Pai e filho que começavam a se conhecer.

Clark enrugou a testa, confuso, e Lois apenas passou os dedos por seus cabelos.

"Havia uma sujeirinha" disse ela, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu.

"Bem, uh, falamos amanhã, então" disse, ajeitando os óculos.

Lois se controlou para não sorrir. As coisas definitivamente não eram como pareciam ser, e ela não era a grande repórter investigativa que imaginava.

"Claro" disse ela.

Clark sorriu novamente e se afastou, na medida em que Lois ficou observando-o ir embora, e sorriu ao pensar como a vida era cheia de surpresas, e como as coisas seriam diferentes a partir de então.

**FIM **


End file.
